Obeyers
The Obeyers are one of three sects formed on Sucia Island after it was abandoned. Their alignment with the Shapers is loyal. Geneforge 1 Two hundred years before the start of Geneforge 1, Sucia Island was abandoned by Shaper researchers after they uncovered a way to forge into human DNA structure the ability to Shape. Absolute control and discipline core philosophies of the Shapers, head researcher Danette decided the ability to give the power of Shaping without having to undergo the years learning control under the watchful eyes of the Shaper Council was contrary to everything the Shapers believed in and had the island evacuated of all humans and Shapers, declaring the island Barred. In their haste to leave the island many creations were left behind, among them Serviles. Originally created with very little native intelligence or independence, Serviles at first waited many long years for the Shapers to return. When they did not many Serviles banded together in groups, forming small settlements to protect themselves from the other rogue creations roaming the islands. The Obeyer sect still follows the instinct bred into each Servile when created, the desire to serve the Shapers loyally, almost worshiping their creators as gods. Pentil is the main Obeyer town in the first game and has the best access to good grazing ground and farmland making the residents relatively prosperous. At odds with the Awakened to the West and Takers to the East, however, the Obeyers starve their ideological rivals of food and supplies. To align with the Obeyers the player must voice a favorable opinion of their views to at least five people. Doing so will improve the player's fire shaping ability and open up the Obeyer quest line. Geneforge 1: Obeyer Quests #'Crag Valley': Entering this area you meet two Serviles from the Obeyer sect who enjoin you to kill the artilas and other rogues besetting them. #'Spiral Burrow': Feed Control 4 (a Servant Mind) some nutrient goo to join the Obeyers. #'Pentil:' ##'Learned Dayna': Bring her books for 10 coins each and experience if below level 13. ##'Godwin': Destroy the Vlish spawner to the South of Pentil and she will train you in Quick Action (+2). ##'Natley': Just West of Godwin, will ask player's help in clearing the West Gate of rogues. She gives a shielding band as a reward. ##'Mickall Blade': Help killing rebels in the Thorny Woods. ###Complete Doge's quest for Shaped Guantlets ##'Learned Jafee': Join Obeyer sect and he will train the player in Fire Shaping (+1) and instruct the player on the Sholai language. ##'Rydell': The leader of the Obeyers. If the player killed Control 4 instead of helping it Rydell will require the player to kill Gnorrel, the leader of the Takers. If the player has enough Leadership they can bypass both quests. ###Speak to the Sholai rebels East of Kazg, the Taker town. ####Destroy the Geneforge. #'Kazg Plains': Agat, who claims to be a Taker agent, will ask the player to suss out a spy he claims to be in the area. The spy is Hew who lives in the Northeast. If the player is an Obeyer Hew will be willing to give information. The reward for turning him in is a Girdle of Endurance. #'Kazg': Houtan is an Obeyer in Taker jail. Deliver a message to Rydell for him and Serviles as a whole will like the player much better. Notes on Obeyer Quests in Geneforge 1 *If the player has the Obeyer quest to clear out Thorny Woods Ezog, the Servile leader in that location, will be hostile. *'Outpost', West of Kazg Ruins has a small vanguard of Obeyers and is where Doge can be found. Geneforge 2 After the razing of the independent Servile villages at the end of the first Geneforge the starry eyed Obeyers, who looked forward to the return of the Shapers, their masters, with starry eyed hope, were almost entirely destroyed. They do not return as a sect again in any of the Geneforge games although their ideology is most closely seen in the speech and actions of Loyalist Serviles. Rydell is himself buired in an awakened tomb. In Medab in Geneforge 2 Dayna, from the library in Pentil, makes a reappearance and asks the player to retrieve for her the book Paths of Fire for which the player will receive experience. Geneforge 5 There is a slight homage to the original Obeyer sect payed in Geneforge 5 in the naming of one of the independent Servile villages allowed to sprout up in Astoria's lands: Penta. In the lore of the town, there were once two villages of Serviles on an island, one believed in living peacefully with the Shapers and the other believed in taking their freedom by force. While 'Penta' most obviously comes from the Obeyer town name 'Pentil' the ideology of Penta's Serviles most closely resembles that of the Awakened sect. Category:Sucia Island Category:Servile Category:Sect Category:Obeyers Category:Pentil Category:Pro-Shapers Category:Loyalist Category:Geneforge 1 Category:Geneforge 5 Category:Geneforge 2 Category:Factions